Lily
by Eneliah
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Severus Snape, dirigé vers le seul et unique amour de sa vie, tandis que la vie s'échappe de son corps meurtri.


~~ Lily~~

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages, et l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R. J'ai juste écris cette petite histoire. Ne tient pas vraiment compte des livres.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais tout juste 11 ans. Elle était dans un parc avec sa soeur. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'une moldue. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand je la vis lors de la répartition des première année à Poudlard. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Quand j'ai croisé son regard. Je me souviens des bonds que faisaient mon coeur.

Ses yeux. Jamais je ne pourrais les oublier.

Deux émeraudes.

Ce vert, limite obsédant, qu'elle a transmis à son fils.

Ce fils que je hais tant, car dans son regard je la vois elle.

Lily.

Ma Lily, mon amour volé.

Je me souviens de tout ses moments passés avec elle. Des souvenirs merveilleux, gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Nous n'étions pas dans la même maison à l'école. Elle, à Griffondor. Moi, à Serpentard. Deux maisons rivales. Pourtant, nous sommes devenus amis. Nous étions inséparable. Nos maisons respectives ne voyaient pas notre amitié d'un très bon oeil, essayant de nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Me disant qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, lui disant que j'étais un futur mangemort. Mais, nous ne les écoutions pas, notre amitié se renforçant au lieu de se briser comme ils le souhaitaient tous.

Lily. Son nom résonne dans ma tête. Me rendant fou.

Lily. Mon obsession.

Lily. Mon premier et unique amour.

Lily. Mon premier baiser.

16 ans. C'est l'âge que j'avais losque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois.

Ce baiser tant attendu.

Ce baiser qui hantait mes rêves.

Ce baiser inespéré.

Ce baiser que je croyais ne jamais connaître.

Et pourtant, le jour où je pu enfin connaître le goût de ses lèvres pulpeuses, reste le plus beau moment de ma vie. Je ne saurais décrire tout les sentiments que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est impossible. On ne peut décrire un baiser.

Je pensais que notre amour était tout aussi intouchable que notre amitié. Que nous serions à jamais ensemble. Que rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Mais c'était sans compté sur Potter, qui essayait de voler son coeur qui était mien.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il y arrivait. Certes, il était tout le contraire de moi, mais, il était tellement horrible avec moi. Toujours à me rabaisser. Elle me défendait, mais elle s'éloignait. Jusqu'au jour, ou elle a décidé de mettre fin à notre histoire. Me disant que nous ne sommes que des amis, et que notre amour était tellement fort que nous nous sommes trompés sur sa signification. Elle me disait, que cependant notre amitié resterait intact. Que rien ne changerait entre nous. Mais Potter, l'a éloigné de moi. Entièrement. Mais le pire pour moi, reste le jour ou je les ai vu s'afficher ensemble. S'embrassant à pleine bouche. Lui, osant gouter à ses lèvres qui mettaient réservé.

Distant... Elle a osé me dire que j'étais distant. Mais à qui la faute. Elle m'a abandonné pour Potter. Elle m'a laissé seul, avec mon coeur meurtri.

Elle ne voulait pas que notre amitié s'arrête. Mais, sombre abruti que je suis, j'ai gaché le peu de chance que j'avais de la récupérer.

Sang de Bourbe.

Ce que je n'aurais jamais du dire. Sa main claqua sur ma joue, aussi forte que mes mots avaient claqué dans son coeur. Mais je voulais la détruire, elle et ce satané Potter.

Tout c'est définitivement arréter là. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai laisser mes influences prendre le dessus.

Mangemort. Je devais être.

Mangemort. J'ai été.

Traite. J'ai osé.

Moi, Séverus Snape. J'ai tué Lily et James Potter. En parlant de cette prophétie à Lord Voldemort. Cette nuit là. A cause de ma trahison, je l'ai réellement perdue.

C'est quand j'ai revu ses deux émeraudes sur ce gamin de 11 ans que j'ai juré de tout faire pour me racheter.

Moi, Séverus Snape. J'ai protégé le fils Potter par amour pour Lily.

Ce même fils qui est à mes côtés à ce moment alors que Voldemort a ordonné à Nagini, son fidèle serpent de me mordre au cou. Alors que je sens mon sang s'écouler, pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'excuse. Les mots sortent de ma bouche avec une difficultés inouie. Je ferme les yeux doucement regardant une dernière fois ses deux émeraudes que tu lui as transmis.

" Lily, ma Lily, je sens mes dernières force me quitter, alors que je quitte ce bas monde et que ton fils récupère tout mes souvenirs, mes dernières pensée sont pour toi. Oublie cette trahison qui t'a couté la vie. Lily, vient chercher mon âme meurtrie"


End file.
